


Teasing Mess

by Panic_Wings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Machine Upgraded Connor | RK900, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_Wings/pseuds/Panic_Wings
Summary: It's been a year since Androids have been given rights after Markus' peaceful march. Y/N is a detective at the DPD and has to deal with both Connor and Richard, who annoyingly look the exact same and both manage to get her into a heated mess with a single look. When will this tension break? This new case has the three all worked up and pissed, they are stepping dangerously close to breaking the tension and changing everything forever.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. First Case

**Author's Note:**

> KASFHIWOE THIS IS MY FIRST ONE IM PUBLISHING DONT JUDGE IT TOO HARSHLY

You sat at your desk settled opposite Richard and not too far from Connor and Hank's desks just in front of you. It had to be the worst possible seating position; you hated the androids with a passion, which did make you very similar to Gavin but less of a dickhead, nevertheless you had reasons to hate the damn plastic assholes-

" L/N!" you jumped when Fowler's voice boomed across the room from his office. Heavens whatever this was on about, he didn't seem to be in the best mood. You stood up, taking your coffee with you to try to keep yourself awake this late in the evening. Hank was surprisingly still at his desk and writing something up while Connor and Nines (some called him Richard to let him feel more human) stood in Fowler's office. Did you not hear Fowler call you earlier or something? Or maybe the two androids complained about you (which did not sound very realistic but who knows what perks deviancy brought with it).

"Yes Boss?" you sighed sleepily, pulling on a quick fake smile as you closed the door behind you and walked to stand at the back, preferring not to stand among the two androids, both of which looked over their shoulder to acknowledge your presence while you got comfortable leaning against the small cupboard. Fowler rubbed his face tiredly, mumbling something not even the two robots could decipher. It seemed like he was readying himself to say something he knew someone in this room would not like to hear, which made you slightly uneasy and suspicious.

"I need you three working on a case that just came up" as soon as those words came out of your Boss' mouth you spat out your coffee, the light brown liquid instantly staining your white blouse and dripping down onto the floor, "for fucks sake Y/N" Fowler yelled angrily, watching Connor kneel beside you to clean up the mess, after that standing back up and offering you a tissue to try to get rid of the stain. You grabbed the tissue angrily and cursed under your breath as you looked down at your blouse and started vigorously scrubbing at the stain. A hand reached out with another tissue to try help but you took a step away and looked up to see it was Connor while Nines stood in the same position as earlier as he watched the two of you. Connor squeezed his lips together and lowered his head down apologetically.

"Sir you _know_ why I don't work with them!" You snapped a bit too loudly without even realizing it, causing Fowler to only get even more furious than he already was.

"That is not my problem! I need you three working on this, _specifically you three_ " he pointed his finger at each one of the three that entered his office while pronouncing the last words.

" _Why_?!" You had called out, pushing past Connor and Nines to slam your hands on the table. At this action Connor and Nines exchanged glances; they weren't used to seeing you like this, you hardly ever argued with Fowler or any other people at DPD altogether.

 _"Goddammit Y/N because I said so! Do your damn job or give me your badge_ " Fowler slammed his palm against the desk, at this you flinched blinked twice, your ears burning from both anger and embarrassment from having nothing to fight back with. You pushed away from the desk, turning on the heels of your shoes and making your way out of the office towards your desk where you grabbed your leather jacket and phone before storming out of the police department, earning funny looks on your way out. You felt your phone buzz in your pocket and pulled it out to see a message from Hank. The poor man was worried and really confused. You two had always been close, he treated you like a daughter, protecting you and helping you with all he possibly could even though he had enough of his own problems. A sigh escaped your lips and you muttered an apology as you put your phone back into your pocket and got inside your car, starting the engine to make your way home so you could get changed.

There were two more door slams, which got your attention and you turned around, cursing loudly when you saw two damn androids sitting in your car: Connor at the front with you and Nines at the back, both with completely blank expressions. No offence to Connor, he was one of the nicest and relatable androids you've met ( not something you could say about Nines), but you didn't particularly want to even look at either of them right now.

"Get. out" You snapped, clutching onto the stirring wheel to try and remain calm. Nines leaned forward, one arm on the back of the driver's seat. He wasn't going to back down any time soon for sure, he was like Connor before deviancy. God he sure acted like the only thing he cared about was the damned mission each time- this was certainly going to get on your nerves. 

"We need to go to the crime scene Lieutenant, either you go there yourself or I'll have to drag you there" Nines explained calmly although it did sound like a threat with his monotone voice.

Your grip on the stirring wheel tightened and you glanced over your shoulder to glare at the man, " I need to get changed are you bloody blind?" Nines rose slightly and moved forward, his hand taking hold of the zipper of your leather jacket and pulling it up to zip up the jacket (thus hiding the ruined blouse), giving a _'no you don't_ ' look once he was done. Connor covered his mouth with his hand and turned away to look out of the window in an attempt to hide his laugh while you glared at the two of them. In all honesty, you wish you could hate them more than you stated you did, but you just couldn't admit to yourself you had stepped over that love/hate line long ago. All your emotions were a complete mess and it pissed you off.

You eventually went with the two anyway, and to your disappointment, upon getting to the crime scene you realized this was going to be a long-ass and hard case. The scenery of the crime was rather stomach-churning, even Connor grimaced at the sight.

Blood was splattered all over the hall of the giant mansion. Crimson and bright blue mixed all over the place; some androids missing limbs, some humans with their insides all over the floor and some even on the walls and the giant staircase. And yet all of them had one thing in common, the empty eyes that still perfectly portrayed the fear that ran through them and the shock that froze them in place even before facing their painful end. Not even a single android was left intact, all had their main bio components either destroyed or god knows where in this limb full room. The owner of the building sat in the middle of the bloodstained hall on the floor where he rocked back and forth while hugging his knees and chanting something under his breath. His eyes were wide, full of horror, although his gaze was blank and appeared almost frozen at first glance. He must have encountered the devil himself- unless he was that very devil.

"Give me a moment" you just about managed to choke out before stumbling out of the hall and running down the small corridors, praying your legs could carry you out to get some fresh air at least before giving in. Hell, you were used to gore at crime scenes by now, but this, this was too much to handle in one night. Your own emotions and memories had you at distress already, and now this scene shook you to the core. You weren't even sure if you were still awake by this point. Was this all just a nightmare? You leaned against the wall of the building and breathed out a shaky breath as your eyes closed in order to try and calm yourself down.

"Y/N I've talked to -" a voice from behind you suddenly announced, causing you to flinch and turn to look at whoever it was with furrowed eyebrows. Nines stood beside you, an unimpressed expression plastered to his face. He did not seem to understand what your problem was, but to be fair you couldn't understand what _his_ problem was either. The male raised his eyebrows ever so slightly as if to say 'what?' at your reaction.

"For fucks sake I said _give me a moment_ , are you deaf? System malfunction? Should get that checked out, next thing you know you'll be on a killing rampage just like our killer" you remarked back at the man, pushing past him with your irritation basically radiating off you now. Nines narrowed his eyes, following you inside through the corridors.

"What makes you think an android did that? It was probably a human judging by how many androids are killed there" Nines explained with his usual monotone voice, though you could hear the annoyance bouncing off every word, just like you could practically feel him glaring at the back of your head with utter disgust.

" I don't think you terminators even care about who is in your way anymore, you'll kill them whoever they are to accomplish your made-up missions or whatever, even as deviants" just as you approached the entrance to the hall, you turned on the heels of your shoes to stand in front of Rk900, not letting him walk past as you glared up at the machine. The two of you stood centimetres apart, Nines staring down at you and slowly getting more and more frustrated by the minute, " Would you look at that, I'm in the way of your job now, you going to kill me too if I keep doing that? " You leaned closer to appear more intimidating by invading his private space "What if I steal your job huh? What are you going to do then? Don't lie, you'd enjoy ripping me to shreds and getting rid of what constantly gets in your way and slows you down"

Nines' led light blinked from blue to yellow at the start but when you stepped closer his led spun and blinked a bright red just before he grabbed your shoulders and pushed you against the wall to your right, pinning you to the wall with one hand on your shoulder while he leaned the other against the wall above you, " stop acting like a child for once. We both know why you're acting like this, it's only a matter of time before you admit it-"

" Are you alright detective" a familiar voice called out, making the two of you turn your heads in the direction the sound came from. Connor stood there looking at Nines and then back at you every few moments, his brows furrowed and slightly raised to express his concern. The position you two stood in must have been quite a sight. Nines pulled away and stood up straight, straightening his jacket before making his way out into the hall. Connor watched you as you slowly pushed away from the wall, speechless and slightly distressed from what just occurred.


	2. This is just the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f/d is favourite drink

The sound of cheers echoed through the half-empty bar as Hank picked up his liquor and downed it in one go for god knows what time this night. His drinking had gone down a little after the revolution and getting closer to Connor, he was like his son and it was something that restored a part of him that was broken years ago, but that didn't completely cure his drinking problem just yet, besides drinking once in a while wouldn't do too much harm. Nevertheless, either you or Connor would join him most of the time to make sure he got home alright(since it would be common for him to argue and attempt drive back to his house when he was completely drunk) and didn't black out from too much alcohol in one go, sure he was an adult that could handle himself, but even he could do stupid things every now and then.

Today you joined the old man at the bar, praying Connor hadn't got there before you. The last thing you needed is the androids being there even while you were trying to distract yourself. You didn't exactly plan to have an honest conversation with Hank, but it seemed like the man had that idea in mind and you had little choice with it. Moving around a stool beside Hank, you took a seat and ordered some f/d at which Hank raised an eyebrow,

"what? One of us needs to stay sober to get you home, and it looks like it'll have to be me" You chuckled at the expression he gave you and took hold of the drink the bartender had passed to you now.

The two of you had some of your usual chattering about things and eventually, you brought up your work, at which point you pulled out a tablet with all the information that considered your current case. Hank looked through the files, still sober enough to investigate the information without muddling anything up.

" So a mass-murdering psycho visiting banquets and big gatherings of both androids and humans to kill everyone but one person who's too traumatized to tell you anything. Interesting-" he commented, at which you snorted, the edges of your lips upturning into a smile.

"Thank you genius I didn't realize" you laughed, taking another gulp of your drink. Hank rolled his eyes, swiping his finger on the device to review the other information. He narrowed his eyes at the list of upcoming events and turned to look at you while pointing at the closest upcoming event.

"You're not going to this fancy party, are you? I can only see two outcomes of that, you get killed by the psycho or you end up in jail after having killed either Connor or Richard" Hank shook his head at that and put the device back down on the table. Anderson was one of the only people who actually called Nines by his more human name rather than the end number of his model, so the name he used caught you off-guard for a minute. You let a small expression of realization escape you for just a second and Hank caught onto that but decided not to say anything. He knew you had trouble with the androids but you used to simply ignore them until recently. He couldn't help but wonder why? The number of times he'd seen you stare at Connor or Nines, seemingly dozed out as though you were admiring their features. Those numbers have recently increased quite rapidly until you started catching yourself doing that and looking away with disgust - he wasn't even sure if the disgust he caught in your eyes was for the androids... or perhaps yourself. What exactly was going through your head?

"Hey I've been on multiple missions I'll be fine" You assured the fatherly figure and quickly finished your drink. You turned to face him to offer to make your way out of the bar now, but he was still giving you a weird look that you couldn't quite understand, "what?"

"I need to ask you a question," Hank said calmly, though that still managed to worry you a little and you slouched in response, taking your hand into your other hand for self-comfort.

"Go on then we don't have all day" you managed to chuckle lightly.

"Why do you despise them?"

At this, you simply stared back at Hank with an absolutely blank expression, not sure what to say and obviously placed on the spot. You had your reasons. Could you really burden Hank with them? Or were you simply afraid of the outcome if you admitted everything out loud?

"I can see you watch them with interest and no matter how weird I sound, you look at them like you want to be _close_ to them... disgusting to think about for me personally but it's pissing me off seeing you lying to yourself" the man explained, waiting for some sort of words to come out of you.

Your nails dug into your palm from inside so Hank couldn't see you do that as you look away to try and figure out how to form what you wanted to say into a sentence.

"It's ... a family issue ... it _was_ a family issue" You finally looked up at Hank for a second and then stood up, "let's go old man it's getting late" you quickly changed the topic, picking up your bag and heading to the exit. Hank sighed tiredly, rubbing his hand with his hand and paying off the bartender before following you so you could help him get home.

\- **A few days later-**

Connor readjusted the navy bowtie of his blue masquerade suit and then quickly checked the cuffs of his black button-up shirt under the suit jacket before stepping out of his car, Nines following him out while fiddling with the laces of his white mask in an attempt to tie it around his head. Before Connor could offer his help a familiar voice called out to the two of them. You stepped out of your car (hell knows how you managed to drive in those black heels) and slowly approached the two with your red dress just about touching the floor but moving out of your way as you walked. It was quite flowy but not puffy fabric and the dress fit you in just the right places while revealing most of your back and your leg whenever you walked thanks to the slit on the side. You didn't notice the two look you up and down, and completely dismissed the _way_ the two looked at you. One could only describe it as predatory.

"Looking good boys" You hummed, walking behind Nines trying to hold back from admiring how the black suit fit around his muscles and enhanced his figure. You took the laces of the mask and tied it up for the man, oblivious to the stare of another android while you did so.

" Thank you Y/n you look stunning too" if you listened just a little better you could hear a stutter in Connor's voice. The android checked his black mask before making his way inside, waiting by the entrance for you and Nines, who by the way said nothing to neither the compliment nor the help.

"Oh Y/N I couldn't have done it without you! Oh, Y/n You look so beautiful!" You gasped dramatically at Nines' silence, moving past him to join Connor and walk inside of the banquet hall. You assumed he was still pissed about last time. Could an android even be pissed for this long? That's so childish.

Nines looked down to hide his smirk, running his thumb alongside his lips to try to calm himself down. He cleared his throat and let out a sigh, finally joining the two of you.

Oh, this was going to be a long night.


	3. Laces and Lights

Loud voices and beautiful live orchestra music lit up the hall of the giant mansion more than the large chandeliers that hang from the ceiling. The gathering took place on the top floor so some of the many balconies were open, allowing guests to take a break from the dancing there and admire the view outside at the same time.

Having entered the hall the three of you scanned the area, well Connor and Nines did, you just looked around for anyone who looked out of place or seemed to fit the suspect criteria (not that you had a very fixed idea of the suspect yet but it was still a something). You were tense, a shiver running down your open spine from both how cold the hall was and your nerves acting up, but the music was quick to distract you from the horrifying images that kept running through your mind. Connor and Nines seemed quite enticed by the dancing figures also, whether they were analyzing them or simply enjoying the view and wanting to participate in the fun, you assumed you'd never know.

Connor appeared to be hesitating about something, but you didn't' think to question it, deciding to go grab yourself a drink and watch everything from the side to keep a close watch. However before you could put your plan into motion Connor turned to look at you, his arm stretched out, offering you to take his hand. Out of the corner of your eye you could have sworn you saw Nines start to do the same motion just moments ago, but he quickly recovered himself and instead reached for a drink from a passerby waiter. You gave Nines a weird look, questioning the need for a drink. Androids didn't drink or eat anything right? The hell did he need that for? 

"Is there something on my face?" Nines questioned the look you gave him but you simply rolled your eyes in response and took hold of Connor's hand, letting him lead you onto the dance floor. Might as well blend in with the crowd right? Why else would you go with him?

The owner of this mansion and the organizer of the celebration danced among the crowd, and you had your eyes on him. Not because he was attractive. Well, he was, but that wasn't the point. Previously the organizers of the fun would be the ones left alive. Whoever was doing all this killing might approach him or even get close to him before the massacre.

Marking your target you got into position with Connor, only realising how close the two of you were once you turned to look at him. Your breath hitched in your throat for a moment, not realising that his face was inches away from yours in this position. He raised his eyebrows as if to question if you were okay and you nodded awkwardly,

"Uh I'll keep track of Mr Adler, can you keep watch of anyone suspicious and stuff like that?" 

Connor agreed with your suggestion and the two of you slow danced for a moment just before the music suddenly changed pace. Oh, no Tango. Oh crap. Oh _crap._

 _"Is this alright?"_ The android whispered in your ear as his hands moved to your lower back and dipped you professionally. Wasn't this man supposed to be a detective-helping android? Where did this skill come from?

"This is fine-" You let out a small gasp when he lifted you back up and pulled you flush against his figure, guiding you through the dance (even if you didn't know this dance he was doing amazing at helping you through it), "Connor where the hell did this professional dancing come from? I thought you only had crime-solving functions" the way you two glided across the floor masterfully with every step, made you forget where you were. It felt like floating in your own little space. Just the two of you. His hands feeling your bareback, your dress flowing around you and twisting around your own figure, your hair falling out of the carefully done hairstyle you had earlier spent so much time on, his eyes locked on yours, occasionally dropping to your plump lips. All this made you forget your hate, your confusion, worries, fears. Your only thoughts consisted of this man and this man only. His enticing brown eyes, drowning you in pools of warmth and something else you couldn't quite point out. At that moment you could give him your all.

"Let's just say I thought everything through before coming here" Connor replied, glancing away from your face to bite back a smile.

"Excuse me for my rudeness but may I borrow your partner?" the phrase pulled you out of your little world and both you and Connor turned to look at who had disrupted the two of you. Mr Adler had tapped Connor on the shoulder and the android quickly let you go, though he didn't appear too happy about having to do that. As soon as your eyes fell on the organiser of this whole event, you cursed mentally. The damn android distracted you from the mission.

Nines watched the two of you, standing by the doors of the balcony, faking a conversation with one of the guests and doing amazing at looking like he's actually interested in the talking (although his mind was really elsewhere). His cold blue eyes had been settled on you and Connor throughout the whole dance without him even realising he had been watching the two of you. Whatever that weird feeling was that had crept up on him out of nowhere, he didn't like it. His finger traced the bottom of his lip and he finally managed to move his gaze away from you two to analyse the hall.

Everything seemed right where it was supposed to be. Almost everything.

Mr Adler pulled you away from Connor and the dance continued. Weirdly enough, the grey eyes of this man did not entice you like the android's brown eyes did, although you did find the tall and rather fit figure of the owner rather attractive, his dark brown hair carefully slicked back and the white suit he wore looked damn good on him.

While you danced you could feel two prying gazes on you, but couldn't for sure figure out who it was.

"So Mr Adler-" You began, trying to spike up a conversation with the possible target of your investigation.

"Oh would you look at that, this beautiful being seems to already know everything about me, it's a shame I don't even know her name" The rich male hummed, a playful smirk making its way onto his lips.

"I'll be your Cinderella for the night Mr Adler" you replied with the hint of playfulness.

Adler chuckled lowly, clearing his throat quietly as he looked around. He could've sworn it felt like someone was glaring at him. It wasn't even one person it was at least two. Who the hell? His gaze caught the glare of a certain male in a dark suit from across the hall, and then another one who looked similar but wore a blue suit. Creepy... it gave him the chills.

"Are you alright?" You spoke up, the man flinching ever so slightly before quickly nodding and letting go of you. He hesitantly took a few steps back and pointed at the refreshments area.

"I'll go get us some drinks-" he was off before you could even say anything. The hell? Did someone scare him? You assumed this meant the killer was by now certainly present. Who else would creep him out this much? Oh right- You just noticed the death glare practically radiating off Nines. This man had a problem.

You made your way across the hall towards Nines but someone stepped in front of you, again. You looked up to see the same chocolate eyes from before. Oh how warming. Wait what? They're literally plastic shut up. Connor appeared somewhat relieved though he was still a bit tense. Nines had started approaching you two also. The two acted normal but something was definitely off. In the distance, Nines made a sudden turn towards the corridors not too far from where you and Connor stood. Although the celebrations continued the detectives were suddenly completely out of place. 

Connor led you away from the crowd, and you complied at first but then pulled your arm away, waiting for an explanation. This wasn't only their investigation but yours too, and if the criminal was about to do something you had to know this to make a decision _yourself._

 _"_ Detective please follow me, I believe I have found a clue-" the male tried to reach for your hand once more but you pulled away and started making your way after Nines, which meant walking through the crowd to get to the corridors. 

"Lies! You're trying to get me out of here. Why else would Nines leave in such a hurry? He's got something and you know it" You tried to push through the crowd, just about getting close enough to the corridors before Connor stepped in front of you. 

"Y/N this is not the time to argue just _follow me"_ the words came out louder than he intended, the sudden rise in tone and change in attitude making you flinch. He was on the edge. He knew something you didn't. That something could cost the lives of these people, and you could not understand why he just wouldn't tell you everything right now. Whatever he was hiding you were going to find it out, hopefully, before it was too late, even if to do this you would have to make a scene. You tried to make your way around him and shout for some help but Connor quickly pulled you closer and closed your mouth with his hand, turning to the passerbys with an apologetic smile while trying to explain that you were drunk. 

After a lot of wriggling and kicking, you finally managed to break free, breathing heavily and glaring at the android. 

"Connor what the fuck is going on!?" You snapped loudly.

It seemed like the answer you desperately needed was hanging on the tip of his tongue, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, the room fell into chaos.

You couldn't see what exactly happened. All you remembered was shades of crimson and blue. Screams of agony. Blurred visions of other guests. Connor's voice. His voice. 

Everything was dark, and something heavy lay on top of you. You couldn't remember since when you were laying down or why, but you could still hear voices echoing around you. Your eyes fluttered open, looking around frantically. It happened again. The hall was a terrifying painting of mixed blood. Bodies lay sprawled all over the floor, though you could swear you heard some people speaking still. Survivors? You finally looked down, trying to see what was on top of you, or who to be more exact. The navy blue jacket of your captor seemed weirdly familiar, same with the brown hair, though you didn't remember it having blue patches all over it. Your eyes widened in realisation as you hesitantly pushed the man over. 

Connor. 

He was covered in his own blood. The blue patches staining his black mask, his freckly skin and even his beautiful silky hair all covered in thirium. Parts of his skin were ripped off to display the mechanics of the android. His face was barely recognisable, half of his jaw missing any sort of bio-skin coverage. It was a sight to fuel nightmares. 

Your hands were quick to cover your mouth as a terrified whimper escaped your lips.

"Connor?" barely a whisper left you as you reached over to hold the android's face, "Connor!" no response.

With your last strength, you managed to push yourself to your feet, panting, heart racing from both fear and weakness. Nines. Where's Nines. You barely stood, heavily leaning against the walls of the corridor which was the last place you saw him. Thankfully there was only one door that led to a private room at the end of the corridor. You pushed the door open, weakly looking up at the scenery before you. 

Nines stood by a balcony, some woman in a green dress and black mask standing at the edge. Was this your criminal? Nines was yelling something but by this point, you couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Your attention diverted to the woman who stood on the edge. She looked down at you, her cold green eyes striking some sense of threat into you as she laughed. 

"You- bitch" You just about managed to cough out, picking up your last pieces of strength to pull out your gun and attempt to aim it at the woman, but before you could even shoot, she was gone. She jumped off the balcony, her laugh echoing as she fell, No matter how much you hoped this was her last attempt, the female avoided death at the last minute, obviously toying with the whole idea of death - she was no longer afraid- her parachute stopped them from colliding with the solid ground beneath her. 

"I can't believe you let her get away you dickhead! Didn't even inform me of what was going on you absolute piece of shit! _Connor is dead because of you motherfucker!"_ You yelled angrily, hitting Nines with your fists until the last of your energy ran out and you finally collapsed. You heard Nines saying something angry at first, but having seen you collapse the male called out your name, and for the first time you saw his stern cold blue eyes express something new - was it really worry? Or just your hallucinations by this point?


	4. Feathers

The contrast between the bright colours of the room and your-used to the dark eyes caused your vision to blur when your eyelids first fluttered open. The room was way too bright for your liking and such a sudden flash of colour caused your head to start pounding all of a sudden. It took another second or so for the blurs to obtain a shape, and soon enough you could focus your eyes on a familiar figure that sat slouched in a plastic chair, which was completely out of character for him to do. You blinked twice to make sure your vision really was back to normal now, and to your surprise, your eyes hadn't deceived you the first time; Nines really sat by the hospital bed, his cold eyes staring at the wall as though he was somewhere in his own little world at that moment. _Why of all people was he here?_

Whatever reason it was, you did not want to stay in this sickening place any longer, it brought back too many memories you'd rather forget, plus you were stuck with someone you were currently angry at. You pushed yourself up and moved to the edge of the bed, pulling the cover over to allow yourself to stand up. Sadly, it appeared that your legs did not want to cooperate, since as soon as your feet touched the ground your legs gave up on you and there you went falling into the hands of the just as surprised android, both of you staring at each other with wide eyes.

"Let me go" you grumbled at the man, who to your surprise did exactly as you said without a second thought, letting you fall onto your ass with a loud "oomph" sound. 

Nines tilted his head, silently watching you pull yourself up and slowly stand up, with his eyebrow raised at your stumbling figure. He saw you look around in search for something, and shook his head once he realized what it was you were searching for- your clothes. Should've been obvious. Putting on your undies without taking off the hospital wear wasn't hard but just as soon as you pulled off your hospital clothes and reached for your shirt, Nines was by your side, his hand taking hold of your wrist and pulling you away from the clothes. You glared up at the man with both anger and confusion, attempting to reach for the clothes again, only to get pulled away once more. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Nines quizzed, his tone too confident for your liking. 

"Home. As far away from you and your bullshit as I can. I still need to process what happened last night, when you decided to _ditch_ me while we were _all supposed to be_ working _together"_ You harshly pulled your hand out his grasp, " I guess I was an obstacle for _your work_ _again._ Afterall a dumb little human could _fuck up your accurate calculations"_ just as you reached for the shirt again Nines took hold of your shoulders and swiftly pushed you down, holding you against the bed.

You gulped, looking up at the man for just a second before quickly turning away in an attempt to ignore how close his face was to yours. 

Nines could practically feel your pulse quicken as he leaned closer, secretly wanting to test your limits. If he was right, such an action would provoke your nervous response one way or another - and this way wither his doubts away. Indeed, he was correct, as soon as he leaned in you sent him a glare, while your cheeks were fuming red with embarrassment. 

"For the record, it was Connor who suggested to get you to safety before proceeding-" the male clarified, though you only seemed to get angrier rather than calming down from those words, " We both knew you would argue against it so Connor tried to get you out without worrying you. If you hadn't fought back we would've caught her"

"oh really now so this is all my fault!? " you exclaimed, fully turning to face Nines and hitting his chest with your palm to try and shove him off. 

Nines tensed, getting obviously pissed at your struggling and yelling. He grabbed hold of your arm and pinned it against the bed,   
"You're human goddammit! I, Connor, we both could return after a bad encounter, you don't have that choice" he snapped, his grip tightening without realization. 

You blinked, staring up at the Android with nothing to say in response. He was somewhat right. 

"Uhhhhhh-" a familiar voice made the two of you turn your heads to where the sound was coming from, seeing Hank stand in the doorway awkwardly. 

Nines let go of you quickly and stood up, " I was just telling Y/N it would be better to stay in bed until she fully recovered from the concussion" he quickly explained as you made your way to the clothes and got dressed finally. Hank was silent for a moment, just watching you two before finally returning to his senses just as you moved past him. 

"Oh Y/N Fowler asked to see the three of you once you recovered" Hank yelled after you as you made your way down the corridor of the hospital. 

Wait did he say three? So Connor... he was alive? 

You stopped for a moment, glancing back at Hank who simply nodded, already knowing what you were going to ask from the expression displayed on your face.   
______________

By the afternoon you were at the DPD. You had just stepped out of Fowler's office, grumbling something under your breath in frustration.   
Fowler told the three of you to stay together aka live under one roof until the criminal was captured. Why? Because the so called criminal never left any witnesses but the one and only owner of every celebration who was usually too traumatized to speak - and this time they clearly fucked up, they left alive five witnesses including the owner. One of those witnesses was already dead. That left you, Connor and Nines. 

"this is so dumb" You groaned, walking down the stairs and then stepping inside the lift at DPD ( _imagine they have one for this scenario okay)._

Just as the elevator doors were about to close Connor stepped in front and stopped them to let Nines enter the lift also. Seeing the two, especially Connor made you internally groan again. You weren't ready to interact with them. Seeing Connor was a mix of overwhelming emotions. You were glad he was alive, but you also remembered his lifeless body beside you at that party. That sent a shiver down your spine. Having Nines here, was well, just the usual, infuriating.

Despite how uncomfortable you looked Nines stepped past you, both him and Connor now standing behind you. As they moved by you, your eyes followed their movement, your hate and anger temporarily getting lost in the void as you admired Nines' jawline and Connor's lean back. They were so beautifully built that you couldn't help but imagine what their beautiful hands could do - which was something you would never ever admit to anyone and something you hated yourself for thinking about. Fantasizing about them two was clearly not a good idea and contradicted to your emotions of hatred due to past experiences, but despite that you simply couldn't help but imagine the two in the most intimate fantasies your brain could muster. You bit your bottom lip to try and calm down your thoughts, ignoring the warm and cold presence behind you. Both could easily do so many things to you, one being ice cold and the other like a burning fire, two completely different despite their similar appearance. 

Nines noticed your stare from earlier and as you turned around a smirk found its way into the corner of his lips. An idea ran through his mind, and let's just say there would be no way to describe that idea, just show it. 

There was a strange and loud screeching sound that obviously came from the elevator as the lights flickered, the machine coming to a sudden stop. Your eyes widened as you realized. You were stuck in a broken lift with two androids that both pissed you the hell off and gave you the darkest fantasies one could possibly think of. Shit. 

Glancing over at Connor, Nines placed a hand on his shoulder, the human skin on his hand disappearing and showing his mechanical arm instead as he sent something across to Connor silently. Connor's eyes widened and his lips parted in shock from the images that Nines sent him. He glanced at you (who was completely oblivious and too preoccupied with trying to get out of the elevator) and then back at Nines, reluctantly nodding in approval to whatever he was suggesting. Nines' smirk widened at that, and he looked over at the camera on in the top corner of the lift, turning it off by easily hacking the machine.

Let the fun begin.

"Y/n-" 


End file.
